The invention relates to self-expanding stent delivery systems, which are used to implant a stent into a patient's body lumen to maintain the patency thereof. The stent delivery system is useful in the treatment and repair of body lumens, including coronary arteries, renal arteries, carotid arteries, and other body lumens.
Stents are generally cylindrically-shaped devices which function to hold open and sometimes expand a segment of a blood vessel or other body lumen. They are particularly suitable for use to support and hold back a dissected arterial lining which can occlude the fluid passageway therethrough. Stents also are useful in maintaining the patency of a body lumen, such as a coronary artery, after a percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedure or an atherectomy procedure to open a stenosed area of the artery.
A variety of devices are known in the art for use as stents and have included coiled wires in a variety of patterns that are expanded after being placed intraluminally by a balloon catheter; helically wound coil springs manufactured from an expandable heat sensitive material such as nickel-titanium; and self-expanding stents inserted in a compressed state and shaped in a zig-zag pattern.
Typically, the aforementioned stents are delivered intraluminally through a percutaneous incision through the femoral or renal arteries. A stent is mounted on the distal end of an elongated catheter, typically on the balloon portion of a catheter, and the catheter and stent are advanced intraluminally to the site where the stent is to be implanted. Typically with expandable stents, the balloon portion of the catheter is inflated to expand the stent radially outwardly into contact with the arterial wall, whereupon the stent undergoes plastic deformation and remains in an expanded state to hold open and support the artery.
With respect to self-expanding stents, typically a retractably sheath is positioned over the self-expanding stent which is mounted on the distal end of the catheter. Once the catheter has been advanced intraluminally to the site where the stent is to be implanted, the sheath is withdrawn thereby allowing the self-expanding stent to expand radially outwardly into contact with the arterial wall, thereby holding open and supporting the artery.
One of the problems associated with the prior art stents and catheter-delivery systems, is to removably attach the stent to the catheter's distal end or the balloon portion of the catheter so that the stent does not dislodge or move axially on the catheter or balloon.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is a reliable catheter-delivery system on which the stent can be mounted and removably attached so that it does not move axially on the catheter either during delivery and advancement through the vascular system, or during implanting of the stent. The present invention satisfies this need.